Sentimientos al descubierto San Valentín en Saltadilla
by Ynda Ikiru 09
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que las PPG y los RRB se aliaron para eliminar a los supervillanos de la ciudad de Townsville (Saltadilla), ahora la vida de cada uno de los ciudadanos estaba llena de tranquilidad pero ¿que sucedera para nuestros queridos heroes cuando llegue el 14 de Febrero? (resubido de una antigua historia del 2015)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Tras varios años de enemistad, por fin los ciudadanos de la ciudad de saltadilla podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad en sus vidas, habían ya pasado 11 años desde que las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos jocosos se habían aliado para eliminar a los villanos de la ciudad.

Ahora los seis jóvenes podían vivir una vida "normal" junto a los demás jóvenes de su edad. Aunque al principio le costó trabajo a la ciudad aceptar a los RRB terminaron acoplándose a la idea y recibiendo con gusto a los jóvenes ahora amigos de las chicas.

Hoy en día, las chicas tienes 17 años y se encuentran cursando su segundo año de preparatoria. Mientras en la casa de nuestras heroínas tres hermosas jóvenes se encuentran alistándose para ir al instituto (bueno unas más que otra).

-¡MALDICIÓN¡-se oyó gritar a una joven pelinegra de ojos color esmeralda-¿Por qué tengo que ir justamente hoy? Por qué falte un maldito día no va a pasar nada.

-Bellota, tranquilízate. No puedo permitir que una de mis hijas falte a la escuela, ¿Por qué odias tanto el 14 de Febrero? No es como si fueras a luchar contra él.

-Profesor, este día es una cursilería desde que se creó, solo el nombre me hace querer vomitar, por favor, Día de los enamorados ¡DIAGH¡-hizo un gesto de asco sacando su lengua en señal de repulsión-¡además esos estúpidos siempre están tratando de acercarse justamente en esta asquerosa fecha NO LOS AGUANTO!- decía Bellota reclamándole a su padre por una pregunta tan obvia-¡POR FAVOR! Déjeme faltar solo hoy-esto último lo dijo Bellota suplicante.

-Lo siento hija, no faltaras a la escuela y punto final.

Después de escuchar esas palabras del profesor, Bellota se sentó en su silla y empezó a desayunar con reproche y resignación.

Mientras tanto en la planta superior se encontraba una preciosa joven pelirroja, terminando de arreglarse para poder ir a desayunar junto a su familia. _ **(Bombón vestía un hermoso vestido rosa claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un hermoso mayon negro que hacía juego con su atuendo acompañados de unos zapatos de color negro con un pequeño moño a su costado y por supuesto su inseparable moño rojo amarrada a su cabello que estaba sujetado en una coleta).**_ Cuando Bombón termino de arreglarse se pudo escuchar la hermosa voz de una joven rubia de ojos azul cielo que la esperaba afuera de su cuarto para bajar juntas a desayunar (como todos los días).

-Bombón, ya estas lista- dijo la joven pero enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bombón-Te ves realmente hermosa- le dijo Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.

 _ **-**_ Gracias burbuja, tú también te ves muy bien- le dijo de la misma forma Bombón _**(Burbuja vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, acompañado de un cinturón negro que hacia juego en su cintura, el vestido tenía un diseño floral de un tono azul más oscuro y estaba usando unas zapatillas de color azul cielo y el tacón negro, y su cabello estaba peinado de la única forma en la que ella lo acostumbra, en dos coletas, se veía realmente bella).**_

Después de que las dos jóvenes terminaran de "halagarse" la una a la otra se dirigieron al comedor donde las esperaban para desayunar _(bueno el profesor,Bellota todavía seguía devorando su desayuno)._

-Buenos días-dijo burbuja abalanzándose a su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a su asiento.

-Buenos días profesor-Dijo Bombón dirigiendole una cálida sonrisa a su padre y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a sentar (a diferencia de burbuja ella "si" controla sus impulsos).Cuando Bombón y Burbuja se acomodaron en su asiento, comenzaron a desayunar. No tardaron mucho en terminar de comer para luego despedirse de su padre y dirigirse a la escuela.

Mientras las chicas iban volando en dirección al colegio, Bombón se pudo dar cuenta del humor que traía una de sus hermanas.

-Bellota-la llamó atrayendo su atención, aunque esta solo la vio con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres Bombón?-Dijo con un tono algo molesto a su hermana.

-Bellota, ¿podrías por favor controlarte el día de hoy?-este comentario pareció molestar a la morena.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! Todavía no hago nada y ya me estas reclamando-en ese momento las tres se detienen.

-No te estoy reprochando, se mejor que nadie la verdadera razón por la que este día te fastidia tanto, aunque tú no te des cuenta y para la mala suerte de los chicos que tratan de confesarse contigo estos terminan muy mal heridos, a eso me refiero, por favor podrías no herir a ninguno esta vez- le dijo Bombón con una expresión de cansancio al pensar en cuántas veces había sucedido lo mismo, tras decir esto Bellota la miro con cara de fastidio y enojo contenido, para luego reclamarle.

-Ya que, aunque si uno empieza con una de sus cursilerías como con las que siempre salen, te juro que no me haré responsable de lo que le pase a ese pobre infeliz-Dijo Bellota con una sonrisa maléfica y un aura oscura a su alrededor, qué espanto a Burbuja y a Bombón solo le dio entender que había perdido el tiempo tratando de razonar con ella.

-Aunque tú tampoco se los haces fácil, Bellota-dijo una aterrada Burbuja atrás de Bombón en un tono tan bajo que solo Bombón escucho, a lo cual la pelirroja sonrió burlona.

-bueno, démonos prisa sino vamos a llegar tarde a clases-Tras decir esto Bombón se adelanta seguida por Burbuja.

 _ **-**_ Oigan no me dejen aquí-dijo Bellota para luego seguir a sus hermanas. _**(Aunque Burbuja tenía mucha razón, como Bellota no iba provocar a los hombres si se veía realmente bella, aunque no intentara hacerlo; ella está usando un blusón verde claro con un estampado de enredaderas verde oscuro, tenía un cinturón negro con argolla dorada en su cintura, traía un short de mezclilla que estaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, acompañado de una chamarra de color negro profundo, sus tenis eran de un verde intenso que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con agujetas blancas, y su cabello alborotado la hacía verse aún más atractiva).**_

Cuando llegaron al instituto, las chicas fueron recibidas por un montón de chicos que no las hubieran dejado llegar a sus clases sino hubiera sido por Bellota que los apartaba sin importarle si salían heridos o no.

Llegaron a la clase de la señorita Kaene, con suerte la maestra todavía no había llegado. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del salón de clase, sentados los tres en una esquina del salón, conforme se iba acercando el 14 de Febrero los chicos se iban comportando cada vez más extraño, se apartaban más de las chicas y cada que ellas se acercaban un leve (o intenso en el caso de Boomer) rubor se aparecía en sus caras casi imperceptible para la vista de las chicas (el caso de Boomer solo fue invisible para Burbuja). A las chicas les extrañaba esa actitud de parte de los chicos pero habían decidido no mostrar mucha importancia o al menos no a ellos.

Los ojos de las chicas no pudieron evitar inspeccionarlos por un momento.

Boomer vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, acompañado de una camisa negra y una chamarra azul oscuro, su cabello desenredado y su cara de angelical lo hacían irresistible para muchas chicas.

Butch vestía unos pantalones estilo militar de color marrón, traía puesta una camisa negra acompañada de una chaqueta verde oscuro, su cabello está amarrado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y su fleco era tan grande que cubría la mitad de su cara, esa sonrisa arrogante irritaba y a veces sonrojaba (por coraje o vergüenza) a Bellota.

Brick usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color gris, traía una camisa de color durazno acompañado de una sudadera roja, su cabello largo no hace mucho que se lo había cortado y ahora le llegaba unos tres centímetros debajo de las orejas y por supuesto no podemos olvidar su inseparable gorra roja.

Tras haber inspeccionado a los chicos las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Bellota se sentó al fondo del salón para poder "descansar" los ojos una vez empezara la clase y no ser regañada, Bombón y Burbuja se sentaron en la primera fila, Bombón lo más cerca del profesor y Burbuja unas dos sillas atrás de Bombón. (en total son cinco sillas desde el asiento de Bombón al de Bellota).

En ese momento la señorita Kaene estaba entrando al salón de clases. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Bellota dormía al final de clase al igual que Butch consiguiendo que la señorita Kaene los regañara, Burbuja hacía dibujitos en su cuaderno alegremente mientras "alguien" no podía evitar de momentos voltear a verla con una tierna sonrisa, y Bombón era la única concentrada en lo que decía la maestra (aunque no lo crean ahora Bombón es aplicada en los aspectos escolares) mientras un pelirrojo estaba recargado en la banca mirando a la oji-rosa con seriedad.

 _ **"Deberías decírselo hoy"**_

En ese momento un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, para luego sacudir su cabeza como si eso pudiera eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Tras hacer eso, se recargo en su asiento y con expresión pensativa y aun un poco sonrojada se dijo a sí mismo.

 _ **No tienes que recordármelo, es lo que pienso hacer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Tras la lucha mental de Brick consigo mismo,la campana comenzó a sonar anunciando el inicio del receso, en ese momento todos los jóvenes salieron disparados fuera del salón, Bellota y Butch fueron unos de los primeros ya que querían llegar antes que nadie a la cancha de fútbol y jugar una "partida amistosa" entre ellos. Burbuja salió después tranquilamente seguida por un montón de jóvenes con ojos de corazones, de los cuales Burbuja no se percató de su presencia, sin embargo para un joven de ojos azul oscuro las intenciones de esos hombres no pasaron desapercibidas y enseguida salió tras de ella con una mirada asesina que hizo entender a los jóvenes que no se le acercaran más de tres metros a su presencia. Bombón fue una de las últimas en salir, después de que haber salido pasaron unos minutos para que Brick también decidiera dejar el salón de clases.

Burbuja se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela cuando de repente llegaron un montón de jóvenes con rosas, cajas de chocolates y peluches que comenzaron a decirle un montón de cosas acerca de su persona, Burbuja ya se andaba preguntando por qué habían tardado tanto en aparecer (no es que le guste que se le amontonen un montón de hombres es solo que como todos los años ellos siempre empezaban desde que ella entraba al salón, se le hacía extraño que hayan tardado tanto), Burbuja estaba siendo afectada al ser rodeada de tantos presentes. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos chicos, ninguno le daba la oportunidad a la pobre de formular alguna palabra.

-Perdonen, por favor. Podrían dejarme...-ella no pudo terminar su frase porque un joven que los había estado viendo desde hace rato, ya no pudo más y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Se atreven a acercarsele de nuevo y les rompo la cara-dijo un Boomer muy serio y enojado apartando a burbuja con un brazo y amenazando a los chicos con el otro, mientras una sorprendida y muy sonrojada Burbuja solo observaba la situación.

Uno de los jóvenes se armó de valor y le contesto-Y tu quien te crees de Burbuja para ordenarnos hacer eso-en ese momento se podía ver desafío y miedo en la mirada del otro, pero en algo tenía razón, él no era nada de Burbuja sí qué ¿con qué derecho se atrevía él a hacer esto?, en ese momento sus mejillas se pusieron todas rojas y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Burbuja se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo y decidió _**"ayudarlo"**_ un poco.

En ese momento lo abrazo tiernamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla (obviamente se imaginan como quedó Boomer, más rojo que la gorra de Brick) le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le dijo a los jóvenes- Él es mi novio, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar celoso-tras esto ella soltó una risita burlona.

En ese momento los jóvenes se quedaron de piedra ,tanta fue la decepción que sintieron al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de la joven debido a que conocían a la pequeña Burbuja y sabían que ella **nunca** mentía, por lo cual decidieron retirarse; mientras tanto Boomer estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara más roja que el color de piel de Him. Cuando él pudo reaccionar, lo primero que pudo formar salió algo tembloroso de su boca.

-Bur... bu...Burbuja, ¿Por qué... Dijiste eso?-mientras decía esto trataba de mirarla a los ojos pero su sonrojo no se lo permitía (y la vergüenza todavía más).

Burbuja al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho comenzó a tornarse cada vez más roja. Boomer pudo notar el sonrojo en Burbuja lo cual lo ponía aun más nervioso.

-espera aquí un segundo-después de decirle eso Burbuja se dirigió a su mesa (estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente la acorralaron los hombres justo cuando iba a tirar algo) una vez en su mesa, se acercó a su mochilita y sacó una pequeña bolsa roja, para luego acercarse a Boomer.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Boomer ahora curioso por el contenido de la bolsa.

-bueno...-Burbuja estaba más colorada que el moño de Bombón, no pensaba entregárselo ahora -es para ti-tras decir esto, extendió sus manos entregándole el regalo Boomer.

-este...GRACIAS-tras decir esto con un leve sonrojo y una exagerada reverencia, recibió el presente de Burbuja y decidió abrirlo.

Boomer al abrirlo pudo presenciar que dentro de este había un pequeño pulpo morado con un pequeño sombrero negro en su cabeza, lo sacó de su bolsita, él había escuchado una vez decir a sus hermanas lo importante que era ese púlpito para ella, entonces ¿Por qué le regalaba algo tan importante a él? ¿Y para variar, porque demonios en este día?, esas preguntas albergaban la mente del joven.

-él es el señor pulpí, es el objeto más valioso para mí ya que fue el primer obsequio que me dio el profesor- tras decir esas palabras Boomer se dio cuenta como Burbuja miraba con melancolía a su pequeño peluche, fue entonces que Boomer no pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que la sorprendió completamente pero ella igualmente correspondió.

-Lo cuidare como lo segundo más valioso de mi vida- tras decir eso Burbuja se quedó sorprendida, dirigió su vista a sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

-este-dijo Burbuja un poco nerviosa- ¿Qué es lo más valioso?

Tras oír la pregunta inocente y nerviosa de la pequeña rubia, se acercó a su oído y le susurro- lo más importante para mí, eres tú. Burbuja -Tras decir esto él la miró a la cara y pudo notar, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver extremadamente tierna antes los ojos del RRB azul, no pudo contenerse más y poco a poco fue acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa en su rostro, Burbuja se dio cuenta y su cuerpo empezó a seguir el acercamiento de Boomer, los dos jóvenes se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que se fundieron en un beso tierno y primerizo pero cargado de amor por parte de los dos.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se separaron se miraron como nunca lo habían hecho con otra persona, se abrazaron más fuerte y sonrieron mutuamente.

-Te quiero, Boomer-tras decir esto ella le dedicó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-y yo a ti, Burbuja- después de decir esto, Burbuja comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Boomer curioso.

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo las cosas a los demás-tras decir esto Boomer también se rió y dedicándole una sonrisa le contesto como solo él sabía hacer.

-Brick estará sufriendo un derrame cerebral por pensárselo tanto, mientras que Butch estará tirado en el piso apaleado por Bellota- tras escuchar esto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, para luego irse a sentar en una banca y almorzar algo (en el caos de burbuja por fin terminar su almuerzo).

Cuando se sentaron Burbuja susurro con una tierna sonrisa:

 _ **Buena suerte, chicas**_

Después se dedicó a conversar con su ahora novio, y disfrutar este día de San Valentín que para ella sería el comienzo de su historia con Boomer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Mientras tanto en las canchas de fútbol, se podían distinguir a un montón de jóvenes que se encontraban presenciando uno de los mejores partidos de la historia. Llevaban más de treinta minutos y ninguno de los dos le permitía al contrario acercarse a la portería con el balón. Las cosas iban muy parejas en el partido de **BUTCH VS BELLOTA**. Ambos jóvenes tienen un control del balón inigualable al de cualquier humano común y corriente.

En uno de sus contraataques Bellota logró arrebatarle el balón a Butch, cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la portería fue interceptada por Butch, pareciera que este le iba a quitar el balón pero en una pequeña "distracción" hizo que perdiera la concentración y permitiera a Bellota pasar sin ningún contratiempo, ¿Cuál fue esa distracción? Pues unos chicos en las gradas estaban hablando de lo linda que era Bellota y de lo hábil que ella era en todos los deportes, Butch se percató de esto y cuando volteo a verlos, pudo ver como en sus rostros la expresión que tenían al hablar de su contrincante era de una sonrisa traviesa y ojos curioso que no dejaban de ver a la chica, Butch no se contuvo y volteo su mirada a donde estaban ellos para indicarles _ **"Se atreven a hablarle, insinuársele, mirarla o tan si quiera pensar en ella de esa forma y les juro que los dejó sin descendencia".**_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada había surtido efecto, decidió regresar su vista a la chica con la que estaba compitiendo, pero cuando regreso a la realidad, ella estaba a unos metros de la portería, el corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sin embargo cuando Bellota pateó el balón, él lo único que pudo hacer fue rozar el balón con los dedos, quedando así 1-0 en el marcador.

En ese momento Bellota se acercó a extenderle la mano, lo ayudó a levantarse y una vez que Burch se reincorporo fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Bellota disfrutara de su "victoria".

-¿Y qué se siente perder siempre contra una chica en deportes?-en el momento en el que dijo eso, Butch comenzó a pensar en su sonrisa tan egocéntrica, su mirada tan arrogante y su rostro que se veía tan…tan…her…en ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pensar y esfumó esa idea inmediatamente, solo podía ver como ella se reía de él, al ver la cara que este poseía todo el rato en que ella le había estado hablando.

Él no podía enojarse con ella, así que al final terminaron riendo los dos jóvenes para que después de un rato siguieran con el partido.

Ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que los dos verdes habían comenzado de nuevo el partido, ahora el juego se cobraba más intenso, el marcador se encontraba en 1-0 y los jugadores tenían que; o asegurarse que se quedara así o darle la vuelta a este.

Tras haber jugado por tanto tiempo los jóvenes comenzaron a cansarse y decidieron tomar un descanso antes de ver quién era el mejor futbolista de los dos.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraban en las canchas, Bellota tenía una toalla que estaba utilizando para secarse el sudor, mientras que Butch tomaba de su botella de agua, este no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Bellota, cada gota que se resbalaba por su rostro la hacía más hermosa, mientras Butch estaba distraído observando a Bellota este no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ella, hasta que el joven estaba en frente de los dos verdes.

-Hola Bellota-dijo el joven Takami Natsu (un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas con reputación de casanova)-que hermosa te vez hoy-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa egocéntrica y una mirada coqueta.

-piérdete-dijo Bellota con mirada indiferente y dirigiendo su vista a su mochila para sacar una botella de agua.

Natsu se hizo el herido y en ese momento se acercó a Bellota, ella al percatarse de su cercanía dejó su botella aun lado y volteo su mirada a la del joven que no tenía su rostro muy lejos de su cara, solo que ella lo miraba con cólera mientras él con pretensión aunque un pelinegro no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba viendo.

-¿PERO QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES?-tras decir esto el solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona y le agarró un mechón de sus cabellos negros y comenzó a jugar con él.

Bellota le iba a reclamar ya estaba lista para golpearlo pero en ese momento alguien se le adelanta y de un golpe deja a Natsu tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué TE PASA?-preguntó irritado Natsu mientras una línea de sangre le recorrió su labio.

-No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima- Dijo Butch totalmente rojo de la ira y tronándose los nudillos mientras se iba acercando a donde estaba Natsu con un aura oscura que no auguraba nada bueno para Takami.

-¿¡PERO QUE!?- al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Butch, Natsu comenzó a retroceder-espera, que demonios planeas.

En ese momento el mostro una sonrisa burlona y agarró a Bellota de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo- Pues que crees idiota, vuelves a tocar a mi chica y te castro- mientras decía esto Bellota trataba de zafarse de su agarre mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar el sonrojo que se tornó en sus mejillas al escuchar lo que había dicho Butch.

-qué demonios estás diciendo-preguntó Natsu estando de nuevo de pie-ella no es tu chica, ni siquiera es tu amiga-digo con un tono que demostraba total confianza en sus palabras (al menos por ahora, ja ja)

-esté tan seguro de eso- dijo Butch con una mirada asesina y expresión seria que incluso preocupo a Bellota.

-por…porque lo dices-pregunto asustado Natsu (dónde quedaron esas agallas Takami jeje).

Después de que dijera eso, Butch acercó a Bellota a su cuerpo de tal modo que sus rostros estuvieron uno cerca del otro.

-pero…qué crees que...-Bellota estaba más roja que un tomate, y su voz se empezó a tornar nerviosa (no solo por la situación en la que estaba con Butch sino también por el coraje) pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo fue interrumpida por los labios del chico.

Natsu estaba con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

En cambio Bellota estaba más que sorprendida, su rostro no dejaba de tornarse de distintos tonos de rojo, al inicio ella forcejeo pero después su cuerpo reacciono solo y terminó siguiendo a Butch, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos jóvenes se separaron por falta de aire.

Una vez a se separaron Bellota solo se quedó congelada, dirigiendo su mano directamente a sus labios como si temiera perder esas sensación que acababa de experimentar.

Mientras tanto con Butch lo único que se podía ver en él era su gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- _No puedo creer que me haya animado_ _ ***y sobrevivido en el intento***_ \- se decía mentalmente Butcho con una sonrisa y un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas debido a la acción que se había animado a hacer.

En ese momento algo se apoderó de Natsu y trato de golpear a Butch por tocar a "su" chica (en verdad, eso es suicidio) pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Bellota lo dejó fuera de combate.

-¿Y eso a que vino?- dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona al ver lo que había hecho Bellota.

-No te importa-tras decir esto ella le golpeó la cabeza para luego coger el balón que estaba a su lado y encaminarse al campo de fútbol.

-OYE, ¿ESO PORQUE?-dijo Butch sobándose la zona que fue golpeada y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Bellota.

En ese momento Bellota se voltea y le dirige una sonrisa que deja al pobre sin palabras y a la vez calma su ira- no importa, continuemos con nuestro partido.

Tras decir esto Butch le sonrió de igual forma y se dirigieron al campo para comenzar otra "batalla" donde al final terminaran empatando.

Mientras transcurría el partido los dos jóvenes no podían evitar de sonreír, en ese momento Bellota estaba muy feliz (aunque no lo crean) por fin había logrado que ese idiota se le declara, aunque no haya sido con palabras ese beso significo mucho para ambos lo suficiente como para saber que ambos ya estarian juntos oficialmente sin que nadie se sintiera con la autoridad de separar ese romance tan extraño que había surgido entre los dos, ya solo existía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza de Bellota.

 _ **Como les habrán ido las cosas a mis hermanas.**_

Tras este pensamiento el receso continuó y a su vez la vez la alegría de los verdes que continuaría mientras estuvieran juntos aunque a veces les costara admitirlo… debían decir que este 14 no fue tan malo como lo habían pensado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

En cuanto Bombon había salido del salón había tratado de buscar un lugar donde pudiera leer con tranquilidad, sin embargo cada que creía haber encontrado el lugar perfecto siempre un grupo de jóvenes llegaban con alguna clase de declaración que aunque a bombón no se le hacían groseras de parte de los jóvenes ella no tenía ninguna intención de corresponderle a ninguno por lo cual con algún comentaría decente de aquellos que solo ella podía dar, rechazaba las propuestas de todos aquellos chicos y se retiraba del lugar esperando encontrar la paz en alguno sin embargo siempre se repetía la misma situación.

-Parece que este va a ser un largo día- se decía Bombon a sí misma después de dar un largo suspiro- y para mi pesar ninguna de esas confesiones son de quien me hubiera gustado que vinieran- pensaba la pobre Bombon algo deprimida por ese pensamiento.

Después de mucho recorrer la escuela por fin pudo encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera leer sin que nadie la molestar, se sentó cerca del árbol de cerezo ya que este le proporcionaba la sombra adecuada para relajarse a gusto junto a su nueva novela que el profesor le había regalado, la cual trataba de cómo un joven buscaba eliminar a la hija de su mayor enemigo, él deseaba matarla pero conforme la iba conociendo, el tiempo permitió que un romance entre los dos fuera naciendo pasando del odio del joven aún amor prohibido que no sabía si era correspondido, por un momento Bombon se sintió relacionada con la historia debido a que hace unos años cuando apenas eran unos niños los RRB las odiaban a muerte de hecho disfrutaban el hacerlas sufrir de todas las formas que sus mentes pudieran formar pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo las chicas se pudieron dar cuenta de cómo los chicos a pesar de aparentar esa faceta de chicos malos que el mundo debería de odiar realmente en el fondo eran igual de bondadosos que ellas, tenían un alma que lograba sentir como cualquier otra, sentían alegría, tristeza sufrían incluso más que cualquiera y aun así lograban mostrarse fuertes cuando la situación lo ameritaba, antes que andar haciendo maldades para ellos era primero el bienestar del otro como buenos hermanos que son, inclusive podrían llegar a amar con una profundidad si es que se lo proponían….

-¿amar?- en ese momento cuando formuló esa última palabra por alguna razón el rostro de Bombon se torno de un color de rojo que podría igualar a esa mirada rojo pasión de aquel joven que ya desde hace un tiempo le había robado más de un pensamiento a la joven Bombon.

Sin darse cuenta mientras más se introducía en sus pensamientos una mirada curiosa no podía evitar deleitarse al mismo tiempo que divertirse mientras veía los múltiples gestos que la joven oji-rosa ponía cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban completamente del motivo principal por el que había ido a ese lugar a descansar.

 _Como puedes ser tan linda, Blossom_ -decía un abochornado Brick mientras se tapaba su sonrojo con su inseparable gorra roja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro.

-mejor continuare leyendo, no tiene sentido preocuparme por esas cosas- digo Bombon tras un pequeño suspiro para luego volver a prestar atención a la lectura- _"el soldado se encontraba perplejo ante lo que sucedía, miró al joven aún con sorpresa mientras este trataba de ocultar a la joven entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le preguntó: vas a arriesgar tu vida con el fin de rescatar a una de las prisioneras de la inquisición, ¿por qué harías tal acto?"_

-" _por amor...respondí sin vacilar ya que prefería dar mi vida a estar sin la joven con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida"_.

Al oír esa voz tan familiar Bombon dirigió su mirada con una sonrisa cómplice para encontrarse con los peculiares ojos rojos de su acompañante.

-Hola Brick, parece que ya lo has leído y eso que no te gustan las novelas románticas, eh?-comentó la joven con cierta burla hacia el joven, sin embargo este devolviéndole la sonrisa decide tomar asiento al lado de ella.

-Tengo gustos universales, además tenía tiempo que lo leí no fue una de las mejores que he leído, pero aún así tiene algo que logró atraer mi atención lo suficiente como para motivarla a leerla por completo-Brick se acomodó su gorra logrando taparse sus ojos pero la sonrisa socarrona que tenía solo logró sacarle una pequeña risa a Bombon.

-Bueno Sr. gustos universales, en lo personal a mí la novela me está pareciendo muy interesante en especial me llama la atención la trágica historia de amor-odio que se está relacionando con los protagonistas-interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ella siente como una mano le acaricia la cabeza con cariña desviándola de sus pensamientos.

-tranquila rosadita, no te estreses que al rato Townswille podría quedarse sin superheroina y tus hermanas estarían perdidas sin tí-dijo con una risa característica de él, para luego ser acompañado de una puchero de Bombon que provocó que le colocara la gorra tapándole la cara por completo causandole mas risa al joven de la que ya tenía.

-Claro y luego tú me quitarás mi puesto quedándote como la líder de las chicas superpoderosas

-¿por qué no? el rosa me sienta bien-contraataco el joven mientras sacudía su pelo anaranjado poniendo cara de galán con estrellitas alrededor provocando un golpe en el hombro por parte de Bombon y una serie de carcajadas por parte de los dos.

Tras esta conversación los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, pero no fue uno que incomodara a alguno de los dos, al contrario se sentían muy cómodos con ese momento s de paz que podían compartir los dos jóvenes.

-Bombon, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?- ese comentario llamó la atención de la pelirroja provocando una burlona y melancólica sonrisa.

-Por supuesto cómo podría olvidarlo, ninguno de los dos podría olvidar ese momento tan traumático-dijo bombon con esa sonrisa burlona y melancólica que se surgía en su rostro cuando recordaba aquellos días.

-si….-dijo Brick casi en un susurro con una leve sonrisa- En esos días te me hacías una joven antipática, arrogante, mimada, controladora-este comentario provocó que una venita resaltará en la frente de Bombon sin embargo ella trataba de sonreír aguantándose las ganas de romperle la cara.

-Así gracias buen hombre, usted a mí me parecía un niño malcriado, asqueroso, infantil, con un mal genio e incluso más que un controlador te me hacías alguien fastidioso y arrogante.

-segura que no lo pensabas cuando te veías en un espejo.

-eres un idiota-dijo con una sonrisa burlona lista para soltar el siguiente insulto.

-y tu eres una arrogante-dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona.

-justo lo que diría un idiota…

-eres realmente mimada…

-no tu lo eres más…

Tras mirarse ambos jóvenes con esas sonrisas burlonas no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse como si esos insultos que se dijeron fuera la forma de burlarse de aquel pasado en el que se creían superiores al otro, creando una extraña pero importante conexión entre ellos que de verdad apreciaban mucho tener.

-Eres un idiota e ignorante fin de la discusión jeje-dijo para luego con una sonrisa cómplice fijar su vista en la lectura mientras esperaba el siguiente comentario del joven que se encontraba riendo del insulto que iba así el como si se tratara de un chiste que ambos jóvenes compartían con cierta intimidad.

-Gracias por el cumplido srita pero sabes...lo que más agradezco en el mundo es que por fin hayamos descubierto que esas ideas que teníamos de los otros hayan estado equivocadas, y que ahora te conozca como lo hago, ahora…-Bombon había dejado de leer y estaba poniéndole suma atención a lo que su acompañante estaba diciendo como si algo en esas frases le pudiera producir la mayor tranquilidad del mundo en especial que por el rumbo que va tomando su comentario se lograba dar cuenta que ella también agradecía eso- y tengo de admitir que si no fuera por ti no hubiera logrado salir de esa oscuridad que en su tiempo nos consumía a mi ya mis hermanos.

-¿enserio?-pregunta incrédula bombon algo nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando tan repentinamente la conversación.

-recuerdo claramente como me salvaste a mí y a mis hermanos, cuando éramos jóvenes creía que destruir y hacer daño a la gente era divertido, naci para ello no tenía otro propósito en mi vida y cuando fui creciendo y comenzaron a afectarme las miradas de los otros, las sonrisas de aquellos que podían tener lo que yo, mis hermanos ni pudimos tener, una familia, ellos eran felices y sin importar cuantas cosas destruyera no podía sentirme feliz conmigo al contrario me sentía más frustrado y con un dolor creciente en mi pecho que me daba ganas de gritar y desahogarse con cualquiera que se me cruzara en mi camino, ¿porque ellos pueden ser felices? ¿Porque mis hermanos y yo nunca tuvimos eso que llaman amor? ¿por qué nacimos para esto? siempre me preguntaba pero como nunca tuve motivo para buscar una respuesta lo olvidaba y lo escondía en mi corazón para que mis hermanos no se preocuparan- no sabía muy bien porque Brick le estaba contando todo esto solo sabía que sentía una sensación cálida en sus ojos dando aviso de que pronto lagrimas surcarían su rostro debido al dolor que sentía al oír a Brick hablar de esa forma de su pasado pero a la vez sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte al saber que estaba teniéndole la confianza para contárselo a ella-Un día estuve a punto de perder a mis hermanos a manos de El, y tuve miedo por primera vez en mi vida...pensé que perdería todo lo que quería, a mis hermanos, que me quedaría solo pero algo...no dejó que pasara y me prometí que lo cuidaría sin importar lo que me pasara ya que gracias a esa persona pude encontrar mi camino de nuevo.

-Te refieres a…-El corazón de Bombon latía a mil por segundo sin tener el coraje para interrumpir las hermosas palabras de Brick.

\- Descubrí que sin importar cuánto tratara de ocultar mis sentimientos ellos siempre terminaran fluyendo, me enseño que no debo de temerle a mis sentimientos y que debo luchar por lo que deseo sin importar lo que pase, gracias a ella cambie, gracias a ella obtuve lo que desde ese momento se volvería lo más valioso para mi vida, la protegeré por siempre ya que no tendría nada si perdiera más importante tesoro.

-¿y qué cosa es?-preguntaba Bombon algo impaciente pero sin sonar molesta.

-tu corazón-cuando dijo esas palabras el rostro de Bombon se puso colorado y en cuando Brick comprendió lo que dijo no pudo evitar que los colores se dirigieran a su rostro provocando que el nerviosismo apareciera en él-quiero..decir...este… que tu..amistad...bueno no… quiero decir...agh (suspiro)- En ese momento Brick se tapó el rostro con la gorra debido a la vergüenza máxima que estaba sintiendo tras tan interesante discurso que se había animado a decir.

-eso fue…

-no lo digas bombon, por favor-decía Brick muerto de la vergüenza.

En ese momento una tierna sonrisa surcó el rostro de Bombon, así que sigilosamente se acercó a Brick y dedicándole un tierno beso en la gorra le sonrió con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos- eso fue muy tierno Brick.

Algo sonrojado Brick aun con la gorra puesta solo logra sonreír algo que logra notar Bombón a pesar de que la gorra le tape la mayoría del rostro.

-Sabes Brick...yo pienso igual que tu, me alegro haberte conocido, al verdadero tú, al Brick que ahora se puede sentar a mi lado y conversar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, el Brick que ha logrado robar mi corazón- en ese momento Brick se quita la gorra y observa a Bombon incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar- Te amo Brick-le dice Bombon con la más hermosa sonrisa que Brick pudo haber visto en su vida provocándole una igual de grande en su rostro.

-yo también te amo Bombon-tras decirse esas palabras ambos jóvenes se quedan viendo con una enorme sonrisa para luego Brick tomar la iniciativa y darle el beso más deseado por ambos jóvenes, uno que aunque parezca inocente mostraba todo el amor y el cariño que se han estado guardando estos últimos años los dos jóvenes un amor que había estado surgiendo desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron dando origen a un amor que puede superar la oscuridad que puede estar en los corazones de los dos amantes que a partir de ahora estarán juntos sin importar lo que pase.

Sé que a partir de ahora seremos más felices que nunca-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa esperando que tanto sus hermanos como ellos pudieran vivir en paz esa bonita historia de amor que estaba comenzando a iniciar, en esta ciudad donde todo tuvo su comienzo, donde tras unos largos años de enemistad ahora podían decir con seguridad cuánto amaban al otro sin titubear ni vacilar al respecto, recordando por siempre a Saltadilla como la ciudad donde una simple confesión dio origen a la más hermosa historia de amor.

 **FIN**

Este es el final de esta cursi pero bonita historia de amor, a pesar de que desarrolle más a los rojitos, espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta el final, me encantaría oír sus comentarios y que opinan de cómo las parejas se fueron desarrollando, en lo personal amo mas esta ultima pareja y creo que a pesar de no ser una obra maestra es una decente historia de amor entre nuestros héroes favoritos, si leyeron hasta aquí les doy las gracias y espero mucho sus comentarios. Gracias por todo me despido con este final, Ynda les manda un abrazo y les desea bonitos sueños.


End file.
